The present invention generally relates to interchangeable image display systems and electronic marketplace methods to create image display system.
Some people may grow tired of photo displays in their homes, or in other areas such as offices, and wish to change them with little effort. Photo displays which are durable, and rugged enough to withstand falls, bumps, and other collisions and use may also be preferred. In addition, photos which do not fade or lose color may be preferred.
As can be seen, there may be an ongoing need to develop photo displays which are rugged, durable, do not lose color, and are easily interchangeable.